Entre Tapas e Beijos Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele tinha brigado novamente com ela, mas todos os pensamentos se voltam no amor que ele sentia por ela


**Entre Tapas e Beijos.**

**Leonardo.**

Rony Weasley não estava feliz, tudo bem que a mulher dele e ele já tinham brigado várias vezes, para falar a verdade tinha sido assim desde os onze anos de idade, mas aquela sabe tudo sempre o colocava contra a parede e onde ele se encontrava depois? Ali, naquela cama dura da academia dos aurores, Merlin as pessoas faziam aqueles colchões só para testá-los se eles agüentavam uma tortura só poderia ser, mas o que incomodava ele não era a cama em que se deitava, mas os sonhos que sempre voltavam para aquela mulher.

-Merlin... Por que eu tenho que amar uma mulher tão cabeça dura? –foi então que ele sorri, Hermione Weasley poderia ser teimosa, mas ele também não ficava para trás.

**Perguntaram pra mim  
Se ainda gosto dela  
Respondi tenho ódio  
E morro de amor por ela.**

Ele se mexia de um lado para o outro, e nessas horas que ele imaginava quer Harry e Gina estariam abraçados de frente a uma lareira na mansão Potter, ele já tinha superado a inveja da riqueza do amigo, mas o fato dele estar em algum lugar abraçado a mulher que amava e ele ali encarando aquele teto que parecia que ele já tinha ate mesmo decorado cada rachadura dele, estava deixando Rony louco.

-Eu não posso ficar assim –ele se levanta e começa a andar de um lado para o outro, mas sabia que só tinha uma coisa a se fazer, ele foi ate a lareira e logo some no meio das chamas verdes.

**Hoje estamos juntinhos  
Amanhã nem te vejo  
Separando e voltando  
A gente segue andando  
Entre tapas e beijos.**

Os dois se encararam por um tempo longo, logo eles começaram a se desculpar e a próxima coisa que ele sabia e que beijava ela, a Mione dele, nada parecia importar, apenas que ele tinha ela novamente em seus braços, roupas eram atiradas de forma insana pela casa enquanto eles, cegamente pelo amor que transmitiam por aquele beijo, caminhavam em direção ao quarto.

-Eu te amo Mione... –ele fala em um sussurro no ouvido dela lhe fazendo estremecer.

**Eu sou dela ela é minha  
E sempre queremos mais  
Se me manda ir embora  
Eu saio lá fora  
Ela chama pra trás.**

A mão dele deslizava pelo corpo dela transmitindo enorme ondas de amor, ela encara aqueles olhos que ela tanto amava com todo o amor que ela tinha por aquele ruivo, palavras foram esquecidas, não precisavam falar, a alma deles de alguma forma tinha se conectado, os corações pareciam um, eles nem notaram que de alguma forma a magia deles parecia rodopiar o quarto inteiro, revirando folhas, fazendo livros cair, era como um tornado em meio a eles, mas nada importava para eles naquele momento, apenas sentirem o amor que um estava dando para o outro.

**Entre tapas e beijos  
É ódio, é desejo  
É sonho, é ternura  
Um casal que se ama  
Até mesmo na cama  
Provoca loucuras.**

Eles estavam abraçados encarando o quarto, alguns dias atrás Hermione teria um escândalo sobre o que tinha acontecido no quarto, mas hoje ela tinha um sorriso enorme, ela se aconchega mais nos braços dele e fala.

-Parece que exageramos um pouco amor –no começo ele a encara incrédulo, justo ela que falava que as coisas deveriam ficar em seus lugares, estava rindo de ter o quarto quase demolido? Rony não agüenta e começa a rir, ele a abraça mais forte, mas ela se levanta e com um sorriso maroto fala –sabe... Acho que eu preciso de um banho –ela pisca para ele, ele não precisava ser legimente para saber o que aquilo significava.

**E assim vou vivendo  
Sofrendo e querendo  
Esse amor doentio  
Mas se falto pra ela  
Meu mundo sem ela  
Também é vazio.**

Eles não sabiam se foram minutos, horas ou ate mesmo se tinha sido o dia inteiro, mas eles estavam ali, na cama abraçados de uma forma que parecia perfeita, como se o amor que eles tinham demonstrado parecia fluir naturalmente pela casa, ela se aconchega mais nos braços dele e o beija.

-Eu te amo Ronald Weasley –ele a abraça mais apertado como se tivesse medo de perdê-la de novo.

-Eu sempre vou te amar Mione... Com brigas e tudo –ela apenas sorri e os dois voltam a se beijar, entre os tapas e beijos, ninguém negaria que aqueles dois se amavam.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA MINHA MAIS NOVA AMIGA E FAN DE RONY E MIONE.RSRSRS ADOREI TE CONHECER STÉPHANIE WEASLEY.RSRSRS ESPERO QUE POSSAMOS SER AMIGOS POR UM LONGO TEMPO.RSRSRSRSRS**


End file.
